


Cool Rod

by skyscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscream/pseuds/skyscream
Summary: Rodimus chilling with some shades and a drink! Cheers and Happy TF Summer Exchange~!





	Cool Rod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TesarusDJD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesarusDJD/gifts).




End file.
